Children of the Charmed Ones
The Children of the Charmed Ones are the nine children of the Halliwell sisters, of which two have yet to be born. Piper with her husband Leo Wyatt, was the first Halliwell sister to have children, followed by her sisters Phoebe and Paige with their husbands; Coop and Henry Mitchell, respectively. Piper Halliwell * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell -''' The formerly prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, he was said to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and could probably even match the Charmed Ones in strength and power. Unlike most witches, Wyatt has never appeared to have time to "adjust" to his powers, and seems to have full control over them from birth. He presumably has the most powers any witch has ever possessed, and many of his powers seem to be strong to an almost invincible degree. * 'Christopher Perry Halliwell - '''The second son and younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell, and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell. Chris was named after Leo's father and his middle name was presumably for the sake of the "P tradition" in the Halliwell family. * 'Melinda Halliwell - '''The third child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris. She was seen in the flash-forward reality being sent off to school with Wyatt and Chris. ("Forever Charmed") In the comics, she was revealed to be a whitelighter-witch hybrid just like her brothers, due to some whitelighter DNA still remaining in the then mortal Leo, and the magic being brought out by The Elders. Her whitelighter powers were stripped by the Angels of Destiny, leaving her as a normal witch. Wyatt Still1.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell 01abcdef.jpg|Chris Halliwell BitesMelinda.jpg|Melinda Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell *Prudence Johnna Halliwell' is the eldest daughter. She is obviously named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue. Her name is given in the first issue of the Charmed comic books; Charmed Lives. * Phoebe had a 'second daughter' a short time after having Prue. She is seen in Forever Charmed with her sister and Billie while her mother goes into labor. * Not much is known about Phoebe's 'third daughter, except that she is the youngest out of Phoebe's daughters, and she will probably be a cupid-witch like the rest of her sisters. Paige Matthews * '''Tamora and Kat Mitchell are Paige's first and second born children. When their cousin, Prudence Johnna Halliwell, came into her powers, her mother, Phoebe, told Paige how difficult it would be for her when the twins developed their magic. They made their first appearance in the series finale, Forever Charmed,'' and made their first comic apperance in No Rest for the Wicca. * 'Henry Mitchell Jr.' is Paige's adoptive child. It is revealed in Oh, Henry that he is mortal. Paige orbed him out of his mother's womb after she was killed by a darklighter named Rennek. 8x22-PaigeWithSon&Daughters.jpg Issue 8 preview 7.jpg Notes * Melinda Warren claims she sees her line continuing with many "beautiful daughters"- however Phoebe, the one she is touching, is the only Charmed One to have 3 daughters. Prue doesn't survive to have children, Piper has two boys and a girl and Paige has two girls and adopts a son. ''("The Witch is Back") * The Triad worried that the Halliwell family will spread too wide in the future, by which they will be impossible to stop and therefore plotted multiple plans to destroy the Charmed Ones and prevent that from happening. * It is likely that only eight children will have the power to teleport: ** Piper's children: Orbing (inherited from their father, Leo) ** Phoebe's children: Beaming (inherited from their father, Coop) ** Paige's biological children (i.e. Kat and Tamora Mitchell): Orbing (inherited from their mother, Paige) * The Warren line of pure witches ended with Prue, Piper and Phoebe as Paige and the Charmed Children are either half-witch and half whitelighter, half-witch and half-cupid and a mortal. * Many fans theorize that the children of the Charmed Ones would have a Power of Nine. This is very unlikely as Henry Jr. is a mortal. Instead there was a possible Power of Three composed of Piper's children: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. However, this possibility has also been erased due to the Angels of Destiny altering destiny and removing all future callings. Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Mortals Category:Halliwell Family Category:Cupid-witches Category:Whitelighters Category:comic characters